The Gems of Middle Earth
by Ethelswitha
Summary: Deux jeunes femmes se réveillent à Middle Earth à BagEnd. Pourquoi sont-elles là ? Comment sont-elles arrivées là ? A quel moment sont-elles arrivées ? La quête d'Erebor ? Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? (Histoire à moitié en français à moitié en anglais)
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut chers lecteurs. Voici ma nouvelle histoire sur le monde de Tolkien. Cette histoire, contrairement à celle d'Harry Potter, est à moitié en anglais à moitié en français. Il y a les traductions en fran**_ _ **çais pour les dialogues en anglais. Je tiens**_ _ **à dire que ce monde et tous ce qu'il contient ne m'appartient pas. Seuls, les personnages de Nana et d'Helen sont miens.**_ _ **Voici donc le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Bonne Lecture :)**_

 **Chapter One – The Shire**

La sensation de froid me réveille doucement. Ne voulant pas me lever, je reste couchée les yeux fermés. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir longtemps. Etant insomniaque, dormir plus de 5h est un véritable miracle. Alors que je suis toujours dans un demi-sommeil, j'entends un léger chant d'oiseau.

 _Pourquoi y a-t-il des oiseaux dans ma chambre ? Des bruits de branches ? Quelqu'un a mis la radio ou la télé ?_

Me relevant d'un coup, j'observe. Allongée dans l'herbe en plein milieu d'une forêt, je commençais à réellement me réveiller.

 _Oh putain, comment j'ai fait pour arriver là ! Où est-ce que je suis ?_

Je suis entourée d'arbre, l'herbe et si verte qu'on se croirait dans l'usine de Willy Wonka. D'ailleurs je ne reconnais pas du tout l'endroit où je suis. Une hallucination, c'est surement ça. Il y a deux minutes, j'étais dans ma chambre en train de dormir. Comment suis-je arrivée là dans une sorte de mini forêt. Me rappeler. Je m'étais simplement endormie dans mon lit après avoir envoyé par texto un « bonne nuit » à ma meilleure amie. Alors que je commence à légèrement paniqué, j'entends un marmonnement juste à côté de moi. Tournant la tête, j'aperçois une femme aux cheveux noir qui porte un pyjama neutre mais comportant des têtes rennes dessus.

 _Je connais ce pyjama._

Rassurée, je soupire. Je m'accroupie et pose ma main sur son épaule. Je la secoue en prononçant son nom.

\- Nana, réveille-toi !

Un marmonnement clair me répond. Riant légèrement, je la regarde se lever et se tourner vers moi les yeux encore endormis. Lorsqu'elle est dors, elle dors.

Ensuite, je vous épargne la partie où Nana s'est mise à littéralement hurler d'angoisse. L'étonnement de me savoir avec elle puis remplacer par « Pourquoi on est dans une forêt ? A l'extérieur ? ». Ensuite, quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas du tout. Eh bien, je l'ai perdue. Elle s'est mise à bouger un peu enfin tourné en rond. Essayer de suivre une personne qui panique et qui parle limite toute seule et assez difficile. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai finis par la calmer. Si c'était un rêve, il était drôlement réel. Mais si je dois être dans un rêve, autant profiter un peu. Nana se rassit essayant de se calmer. Scrutant les alentours sans trop m'éloigner d'elle, je ne vis que de la forêt. De la forêt à perte de vues.

Après observations de la situation et de l'état de nos vêtements, nous nous décidèrent … enfin je décidais que nous devions voir où nous étions. Trouver de l'aide quoi. Histoire d'avoir de plus amples explication de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. La marche commença. Au bout d'un moment, nous tombions sur un chemin. Je le suivis et Nana fit de même. Nous ne savions pas trop où nous allions. Nous étions plutôt silencieuses. Je ne voyais rien de normal. Enfin quand je dis normal, cela veut dire un truc que je connaisse. Et cela ne me rassurais pas du tout. C'est alors que je m'arrêtais interdite sur l'endroit où nous venions d'arriver. _«_ _Oh, c'est pas vrai. Pincez-moi, je rêve. »_ Nana passa à côté de moi pour voir pourquoi je m'étais arrêté. Je l'entendis prononcer :

\- Bordel de Merde, c'est pas vrai.

Le soleil se couchait tout doucement. Nana et moi étions assises sur le bord du chemin à regarder ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Nous étions dans la Comté. Au début, nous avons cru qu'on nous jouait un tour mais en questionnant plusieurs personnes sur des « choses » de notre monde … personne ne comprenait. Nous nous étions assise donc et regardions depuis près de 20 min, la vie dans la Comté. Nous devions savoir à quel période nous étions. J'entendis un bruit de pas venir sur ma droite. Un hobbit venait dans notre direction. Manifestement, il nous regardait déjà avant que je ne me retourne. Je me levais et m'avançais vers lui. Je lui fis le plus grand sourire que je pu. Arrivant devant nous, ma première observation était que nous étions à peine plus grandes que lui. Ce qui me troubla car les humains étais beaucoup plus grand que les hobbits. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de trop y penser. Cette observation fut vite chasser de mon esprit quand le hobbit devant moi se mit à parler dans un anglais avec un accent très chantant :

\- Hello lovely Ladies, may I help you for something ?

( _« Bonjour belles demoiselles, puis-je vous aider pour quelques choses ? »)_

J'entendis la voix de Nana murmurais dans un souffle.

\- Sérieux ? Il ne pouvait pas le faire en français. Je suis nulle en anglais.

\- Good evening Sir, my friend and I are looking for a house but … I'm afraid we don't really know which one is the good one.

 _(« Bonsoir Monsieur, mon amie et moi sommes à la recherche d'une maison, mais … je crains que nous ne savons pas vraiment laquelle est la bonne. »)_

J'espérais que mon anglais n'était pas trop mauvais mais à l'expression du hobbit je vis que ça allais. Je remerciais la providence de m'avoir donné une bonne oreille pour les langues étrangères. Le hobbit penchant la tête et me regardais avec doute puis un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

\- So you desire to visit someone ?, répondit poliment le hobbit.

 _(Donc vous désirez rendre visite à quelqu'un ?)_

\- Yes, it's exactly it. We look for Mr Baggins !

 _(Oui, c'est exactement cela. Nous recherchons Monsieur Sacquet !)_

\- You're not a part of his family, that I'm sure, Miss. Even you. (il se tourna vers Nana qui lui sourit) I didn't know that our Bilbo had friends outside the Shire. Ah ah, ricana-t-il.

 _(Vous n'êtes pas de la famille, ça j'en suis sure, Mademoiselle. Même-vous. (il se tourna vers Nana qui lui sourit) Je ne savais pas que notre Bilbon avait des amis en dehors de la Comté. Ah ah, ricana-t-il.)_

\- Well, it's the case. There's a beginning for everything, répondis-je.

 _(Eh bien, c'est le cas. Il y a bien un début pour tout.)_

Nana me tira la manche et me glissa à l'oreille :

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je dis au Hobbit :

\- It is only recently that we know Bilbo and we wanted to make him the surprise. We do not know if we shall be there for his next birthday so …

 _(Ce n'est que récemment que nous connaissons Bilbon et nous souhaitons lui faire la surprise. Nous ne savons pas si nous serons là pour son prochain anniversaire donc …)_

Le hobbit se mit à sourire encore plus.

\- His birthday? Ah I see! He had his 50 years a few months ago. It was a great party but he would have a little been able to do better. I admit to have been disappointed. Furthermore, he did not seems delighted himself.

 _(Son anniversaire ? Ah je vois ! Il a eu ses 50 ans il y a quelques mois. Ce fut une grande fête mais il aurait un peu été en mesure de faire mieux. J'avoue avoir été dé_ _ç_ _u. De plus, il ne semblait pas très ravi.)_

\- I would tell him to do a better one for next birthdays.

 _(Je lui dirais de faire un meilleur pour les anniversaires à venir.)_

\- Yes, tell him that. Then for the house of this dear Bilbo, it is simple. It's on the last hill a little higher. You cannot miss her, déclara le hobbit en pointant du doigt la direction.

 _(Oui, dites-le-lui_ _._ _Alors pour la maison de ce cher Bilbon, c'est simple. Elle est sur la dernière colline, un peu plus haut. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer.)_

\- Thank you a lot Sir. You were of a big help for us. I wish you the pleasant end of day, dis-je poliment et en souriant.

 _(Merci beaucoup monsieur. Vous étiez d'une grande aide pour nous. Je vous souhaite un agréable fin de journée.)_

Je commençais à m'éloigner, Nana qui me suivait d'un regard interrogateur genre :

 _C'était quoi ça, tu m'explique s'il-te-plait !_

Le hobbit nous cria :

\- Delighted to have helped you, it's the first time that I meet people of your kin.

 _(Ravi de vous avoir aidé, il est la première fois que je rencontre des gens de votre espèce.)_

Me retournant, je lui fis un signe amical pour le remercier. Le voyant rentrer dans sa maison, je fis face à Nana mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Nous sommes coincées dans la Comté, dans la Terre du Milieu et évidement tout le monde parle anglais.

Nana soupira et je vis son regard d'angoisse.

\- Tu sais parler anglais. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mon anglais est horrible. Heureusement que toi, tu parles très bien anglais.

Je ris légèrement. Sa remarque m'amusait. Elle savait parler anglais et elle le comprenait très bien également.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi tu lui as dit que nous connaissions Bilbo ?

\- Ecoute, je devais savoir quel âge il avait pour pouvoir nous situer dans la chronologie de la Terre du Milieu. Comme nous sommes dans un monde diamétralement différent du nôtre – j'espère que tu la remarquer – nous devons absolument trouver quelqu'un qui peux nous aider.

Nana s'arrêta et me regarda légèrement surprise.

\- Et tu penses que Bilbon va nous aider ? Comment peut-il nous aider ?

Elle n'a pas compris. Fermant les yeux, je lui fis face.

\- Je ne pensais pas à Bilbon spécifiquement mais à Gandalf.

Elle resta à me regarder avec expression qui me disait « _Hey, j'ai toujours pas compris ! »_

\- Vu qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, l'une des seules personnes qui peut nous aider est Gandalf. Certes les elfes pourraient également mais ils sont trop loin de nous donc on ne peut pas demander leur aides sauf si tu as envie de voyager jusque-là ?

Voyant son expression changer devant la compréhension de l'explication que je lui donnais. Elle secoua la tête à la négative.

\- Bien, donc comme nous sommes dans la Comté et que nous sommes apparemment juste avant la quête d'Erebor vu que Bilbo n'a que 50 ans. (voyant qu'elle suivait je continuais) Gandalf va forcément apparaître si ce n'est déjà fait. Voilà pourquoi nous devons aller chez Bilbo.

Je me remis en marche. Nana fit de même. Le silence s'installa puis je l'entendis dire :

\- Je comprends ton résonnement. Mais en arrivant chez Bilbo, onn va lui dire quoi comme explication ?

\- Très simple, que nous attendions une connaissance et que cette personne nous as dit de l'attendre chez lui.

Nana me regarda, ses sourcils froncés.

\- C'est un mensonge.

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir dehors. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus, soupira-t-elle. Moi non plus.

Nous avancions vers la dernière maison, en haut de la colline. Plus on s'approchait, plus je voyais l'entrée de la maison des Baggins enfin des Sacquet et de Cul-de-Sac.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut chers lecteurs. Deuxième chapitre. Merci pour les ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires pour mon premier chapitre. Passez de bonnes fêtes. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Bonne Lecture_**

 **Chapter Two – A New Home**

Ma tête grouillait de pensée différente. Si nous étions là, c'était pour une bonne raison. Nous étions dans un monde où il y avait des elfes, des nains, des hommes, des gobelins et des orcs. Je ne souhaitais pas spécialement rencontrés les deux derniers auxquels j'avais pensée. Beurk. Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous étions arrivées au niveau de la colline indiquée. L'une des premières choses que j'observai ce fut la porte. Aucun signe de marque.

 _Gandalf n'était pas encore passée. Ennuyeux._

Nous devions donc pensée et agir légèrement différemment. Nana s'avança pour ouvrir le portillon. Je lui attrapai la manche pour la retenir. Elle me regarda surprise.

\- Gandalf n'est pas encore passé, lui dis-je en montrant d'un coup d'œil la porte.

Nana tourna la tête et acquiesça en me regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Eh bien, on reste comme dans le plan. On lui dit que nous devons rencontrés quelqu'un et que cette personne doit venir chez lui. Il ne nous laissera pas seules dehors. De plus, on peut toujours lui proposer nos services, si besoin.

Nana acquiesça avec une légère grimace. Elle soupira en disant :

\- Tant que c'est toi qui explique ça me va.

Je ris à sa demande. Passant devant elle, je passe le petit portillon qui battait au vent. Cela m'étonna légèrement, je m'étais attendu à ce que Bilbon soit un peu maniaque. Nana referma doucement derrière elle. Je montais les escaliers, Nana derrière moi. Les quelques marches menaient à une porte ronde, peinte en vert comme dans mon imagination et dans l'histoire. C'était si réel parce que c'était réel. Je soupirai un instant et je fis sonner le carillon. J'attendis tout comme Nana. J'entendis soudain une voix à l'intérieur qui semblait devenir de plus en plus clair.

\- Wait a moment, I'm coming. prononça la voix.

 _(Attendez un instant, j'arrive, prononça la voix.)_

La porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur et je vis un hobbit portant une robe de chambre se présenter devant moi et Nana. Ce qui me surprit par contre, c'était qu'il ressemblait comme deux goute d'eaux à l'acteur du film. La voix de Bilbon Sacquet me ramena à la réalité.

\- Yes … May I help you ladies?

 _(Oui … Puis-je vous aider Mesdemoiselles ?)_

\- We are really sorry to disturb you but are you Mr Baggins?

 _(Nous sommes vraiment désolées de vous dérangez mais vous êtes Mr Sacquet ?)_

\- Yes I am. What do you want?

 _(Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?)_

Il avait lâché sa main qui retenait la grande porte ronde. Il venait de croiser ses mains. Et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

\- We're supposed to meet a person and we have to wait for him here.

 _(Nous sommes censés rencontrer quelqu'un et nous devons l'attendre ici.)_

\- Here? … Euh good for you … but I don't see in what I'm concerned.

 _(Ici ? … Euh content pour vous … mais je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné.)_

Je soupire en me disant qu'il ne comprend pas très vite.

\- When I say here … it means here. In your home.

 _(Quand je dis ici … cela signifie ici. Dans votre maison.)_

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et je vis un petit air ennuyé sur son visage.

\- What? When? And who is this person?

 _(Quoi ? Quand ?_ _Et qui est cette personne ?)_

Oula, il était énervé. Je devais restée calme.

\- I cannot tell you but you must know that we simply wish to wait for him. To be honest, we do not know how to return to our home.

 _(Je ne peux pas vous dire, mais vous devez savoir que nous souhaitons simplement l'attendre. Pour être honnête, nous ne savons pas comment retourner chez nous.)_

\- He can help us to go home, dit Nana en se plaçant à ma gauche.

 _(Il peut nous aider à rentrer chez nous, dit Nana en se plaçant à ma gauche.)_

Tournant mon visage vers elle, elle me regardait et me fit un léger sourire. Puis elle fit face à Bilbon. Ce dernier nous regardait tour à tour. Il avait encore cette expression de doute. Je devais rajouter quelques choses.

\- Mr Baggins, we are far away from our home. I can see that you've been cautious around us. I understands. If you allow us, my friend and I, to stayed in your home. We shall help you in your tasks of every day. We're of goodwill.

 _(Mr Sacquet, nous sommes très loin de notre maison. Je vois que vous faites preuve de prudence vis-à-vis de nous. Je comprends. Si vous nous permettez à mon ami et moi, de rester dans votre maison, nous pouvons vous aider dans vos tâches quotidiennes. Nous sommes de bonne volontés.)_

\- Furthermore, we can maybe become friends, ajouta Nana.

 _(De plus, nous pouvons peut-être devenir amis, ajouta Nana.)_

L'expression de Bilbon n'avait pas changé. Je me dis qu'il ne nous laisserait pas rentrée. Le silence s'installa et je continuais à le regarder. Au bout d'un instant, il soupira et dit.

\- I'm not going to leave you outside. Especially ladies as you two. It would not be courteous. If you please.

 _(Je ne vais pas vous laisser dehors. Surtout des dames telles que vous. Cela ne serait pas courtois. Je vous en prie.)_

Il se décala pour nous inviter à entrer dans sa maison. Je lui souris et observa que je faisais sa taille, enfin à peine plus grand que lui. Tout comme Nana. Je devais être plus petite que je le croyais où alors les hobbits étaient plus grand que je l'imaginais. L'intérieur était ravissant. Le hall était plutôt grand. Lorsque Nana entra, Bilbon ferma la porte. Sur la gauche se trouvait des patères, deux pour être précise. Des couloirs et des ouvertures se trouvaient un peu partout. C'était exactement comme je l'avais en tête. Me tournant vers Bilbon, qui venait juste de se tournait vers nous, je lui dis d'un grand sourire.

\- It is really kind of you, Mr Baggins. I'm Helen and here is my best friend Anne-Sophie.

 _(C'est très gentil a vous, Monsieur Sacquet. Je suis Helen et voici ma meilleure amie Anne-Sophie.)_

\- Nana is better, dit-elle avec un sourire.

 _(Nana est mieux, dit-elle avec un sourire.)_

Bilbon sourit un peu embarrassé.

\- It's a pleasure. How long do you think you'll stay?

 _(C'est un plaisir. Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ici ?)_

\- That I cannot tell, Mr Baggins.

 _(Je ne peux le dire, Monsieur Sacquet.)_

Il acquiesça. Et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda nos vêtements. Baissant mon regard vers les miens. Nous portions toujours les vêtements de notre monde. Pour nous c'était normal mais pas pour eux, pour Bilbon. Il nous regardait l'une et l'autre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'expliquer.

\- I am sorry but our clothes seems to be quite different from here.

 _(Je suis désolé mais nos vêtements semblent être tout à fait différent d'ici.)_

\- Yes, it is. I do not think that you can keep them. I think of having some clothes for you two. They're belonged to members of my family … who are now dead but we'll take care of that tomorrow.

 _(Oui, ça l'est. Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez les garder. Je pense avoir certains vêtements pour vous deux. Ils appartenaient à des membres de ma famille … qui sont maintenant morts mais nous nous occuperons de cela demain.)_

\- Thanks Mr Baggins, prononça Nana dont les yeux venaient de s'illuminait.

 _(Merci Monsieur Sacquet, prononça Nana dont les yeux venaient de s'illuminait.)_

Bilbon sourit légèrement. Il entra dans son salon. Nous faisans signe de le suivre. Nana passa devant moi et suivit Bilbon. C'était une pièce d'une taille correcte. Une seule fenêtre sur ma gauche de forme arrondie illuminait la pièce. Evidemment, étant en soirée, la lumière naturelle n'éclairait pas beaucoup. Un tapis bleus foncés avec des motifs très joli entourés d'un cadre jaune dont des motifs traversait élégamment le tout. Sur ma droite un meuble de rangement d'un bois dure et noir magnifique me faisait face. Puis une cheminée allumée de taille moyenne me réchauffait la peau. J'en avais besoin, je ne portais qu'un simple tee-shirt. Dehors il faisait quand même froid. Je n'avais pas de pull ou un tee-shirt manche longue comme Nana. Dans le prolongement de la cheminé se trouvait une ouverture qui dans mon souvenir donnait sur le couloir. Sur la droite en dessous de la fenêtre, se trouvait une petite banquette remplis d'objet et de parchemin diverses. Il était caché par une table, elle aussi, remplie de choses diverses. C'était très désordonné mais cela semblait être précisément à l'endroit où cela devait être. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Cette maison était telle que je l'avais imaginée.

\- Hélène ? haussa Nana.

Tournant la tête vers elle, je souris en mode excuse. Elle était entre le salon où je me trouvais et la cuisine. Bilbon n'était pas avec elle. Entrant dans la cuisine, je vis le feu dans la cheminée, de même taille que celle du salon. Et une cuisine assez bien équipée, remplis d'objet en tout genre et un évier d'une taille énorme. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre époque. Etrangement, je trouvais ça très agréable. Nana quant à elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise, légèrement angoissée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne peux nous arriver ici. lui dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire. Bilbon revint à ce moment-là. Il avait dans les mains tous un tas de plats. Des légumes, des morceaux de viandes, de la charcuterie, du pain et des pots de confitures. Les déposants sur la table, il s'adressa à nous dans le même temps.

\- I don't know what you like to eat or even if you have already eaten so I've chosen to take what I like. I hope it will be all right.

 _(Je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez manger ou même si vous avez mangé donc j'ai choisis ce que j'aime. J'espère que cela vous va.)_

Il avait un léger sourire. Il nous invita à s'assoir.

\- Thanks Mr Baggins. It's perfect for us.

 _(Merci Monsieur Sacquet. C'est parfait pour nous.)_

Bilbon s'assit dos à la cheminée. Nana et moi étions justes en face de lui. Je remarquais que des assiettes, des couverts ainsi que deux verres avaient été mis sur la table. J'avais été plus absente que je ne le pensais dans mon observation. Alors que Nana commença à se servir, Bilbon me regarda.

\- If I quite understand you, you'll stay here for an unknown numbers of time for meeting someone you cannot tell me his identity? I am correct?

 _(Si je vous comprends, vous restez ici pour un temps inconnu et pour rencontrer quelqu'un dont vous ne pouvez me dire l'identité ? Ai-je raison ?)_

\- Exactly, Mr Baggins.

 _(Exactement, Monsieur Sacquet.)_

Il hocha la tête. Un léger silence s'installa. Je pris un morceau de pain ainsi que le beurre qui se trouvait devant moi. Commençant à tartiner, Bilbon continua.

\- Then, I accept you both. I've two guest room. One for each. You'll help me in the garden, in the market and most of all …

 _(Alors je vous accepte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vous aime tous les deux. J'ai deux chambres d'amis. Une pour chaque. Vous allez m'aider pour le jardin, sur le marché et surtout …)_

Il leva la tête vers Nana et moi.

\- To know each other. I want to know everything from you. Because I can see, you're not from here and it's very … interesting.

 _(De mieux se connaitre. Je veux tout savoir de vous. Parce que je peux voir que vous n'êtes pas d'ici et c'est très … intéressant.)_

Il venait de sourire. Il enchaîna toujours le sourire.

\- And call me Bilbo. Mr Baggins is for those I dislike. I hope we'll be friend soon.

 _(Et appelez-moi Bilbon. Monsieur Sacquet est pour ceux que je déteste ou ne connait pas. J'espère que nous serons ami bientôt.)_

Nana souris et rougis quant à moi je lui fis le plus beau sourire que je pus.

\- Thank you Bilbo, we hope it soon too.

 _(Merci Bilbon, nous l'espérons aussi.)_

Il rougit. Et le repas continua dans un jeu de question général : la famille, la vie, les amis, nos gouts et nos dégouts … Chaqu'un notre tour.


End file.
